fangbonefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kat of Munching
"The Kat of Munching" is the 29th episode for Season 1 of "Fangbone (Series). Synopsis When Fangbone becomes addicted to Munchie-Kat, a cheesy video game, Drool brings it to life to consume Fangbone's waking hours. Plot The episode starts off with Fangbone and Bill playing a videogame where you have to slay a dragon. Fangbone breaks the TV and Bill tells him the dragon is not real. He was a game character. So, he shows Fangbone some games on his tablet. Fangbone then selects a game called Munchie Cat on the tablet and starts to play it. Bill and Fangbone come back from outside all dirty and Fangbone hears the Munchie Cat meow for food. He comes towards the tablet to play more of that game. Bill spots Fangbone playing it and Fangbone tells him a lie that he is not really enjoying it when he is. Then Fangbone gets hooked up on playing it all day. Fangbone is seen playing the game everywhere he went including school and he was in people's way. In school, Fangbone was waiting really inpatiently and then Drool wants the toe from the game. As it is midnight, Bill can't sleep because he could only hear Fangbone's game. He tells Fangbone to turn it off and then they have an argument about it breaking the tablet leading to Fangbone screaming. He then goes to the window of the hot dog restaurant wiping the window with Munchie Cat and then coming into his cave. The next day, Fangbone and Bill are eating waffles and the waffles vanish pretty quickly because Fangbone feeds it to the Munchie Cat who Drool wants to eat Fangbone and Bill's waking hours and consuming hours. Bill asks Fangbone for help with his turn to feed the hamster, water the potato plants and polish Miss. G's apple. Fangbone lies about it so he feeds everything to the Munchie Cat and Bill then takes the blame. So, Bill now has to make a classroom treat. He asks Fangbone to go to the grocery store for help but he doesn't listen. Fangbone then feeds everything to the Munchie Cat leaving Bill with just the ingredients to make a disgusting dish called Mustard B-Q Banana Ham Balls. Bill then finds out that his Mustard B-Q Banana Ham Balls have been stolen by Fangbone to feed the Munchie Cat so he rushes to his cave only to see Fangbone feeding him the toe. Fangbone then lies about it once more before telling the truth that he had no one to cared for him. The Munchie Cat really wants the toe so he chases Fangbone and Bill. Fangbone and Bill then feed it non-edible stuff such as lamp posts and trees until Fangbone jumps into the Munchie Cat with the Mustard B-Q Banana Ham Balls to kill him and slit his stomach and body. Fangbone and Bill are now left with the pixels from the Munchie Cat. Bill says that he can't bring them into school so he asks Fangbone to help him out with a brand new classroom treat. In fact, Fangbone and Bill make fudge out of the pixels. The purple magic fudge cubes can make you sparkle when you eat one. Fangbone and Bill eat the fudge and then thank Grom. Characters *Fangbone *Bill Trivia * Taylor Abrahamse who voiced Fangbone is actually a vegan when it is shown that Fangbone doesn't want to be eaten as he says "I am Fangbone. And I am not food! And neither are these!" Regarding the fact that ham comes from pigs. * A user on YouTube called CodeLyokoFan2002 made a video of her recreating the Munchie Cat fudge from Fangbone with a recipe of her own. Category:Episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Unaired Episode Category:Season 1